


Into Forever

by Kaiciend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, and super soft and sweet, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Inspired by only-1-a from tumblr but changed a bit to fit what I wanted to write.Please imagine:A loud crash in Magnus' loft. Magnus comes running out in a panic to see what happened, only to see Alec lying face down on the floor. Before Magnus can even ask if Alec is okay, Alec just mumbles into the floor "Could you maybe up you things after you toss them?"(http://only-1-a.tumblr.com/post/172115928380)





	Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinkwecanseemercury on tumblr. Come say hi.  
> I just found this post super funny, and I just imagined Alec getting down to propose and slipping on Magnus' stuff on the floor because he just throws things around.

“Thank you so much,” Alec thanked the jeweler. "It's perfect."

“It was a pleasure to make this ring for you. I hope the person you’re giving it loves it,” responds the jeweler.

“I hope for the same. I want to make him my husband,” Alec says with soft eyes as he looks at the glistening ring in front of him.

Alec extends his hand out to the jeweler, and the elder shakes his.

“Thank you again. It’s so beautiful. I can’t thank you enough,” he thanks the ring maker again.

“Please, Mr. Lightwood. Go to your man and give that ring instead of standing here thanking me over again,” the jeweler chuckles.

The old man lightly pats Alec and gestures to the door.

With one last thanks, he walks out of the small shop and towards his home.

 _You busy, love?_ Alec sends to Magnus.

 _Last client just left. Why?_ responds Magnus.

Alec leaves it at that, not replying.

\---

The elevator dings, signalling that it had reached the penthouse floor.

Alec walks briskly towards his door and lets himself in. Magnus’ wards were put up to allow him in without interference.

He toed off his shoes and headed for Magnus’ office. He peeked his head around the doorframe and saw his lover walking around the room for whatever ingredient he needed for a potion. Alec stood at the door for another minute, just admiring the love of his life’s movements. He could go on and on and wax poetry about the way Magnus moved. It was graceful like a swan and so fluid. Every time he moved, it was like a dance.

Alec’s thoughts were interrupted when he blinked and noticed Magnus in front of him, looking at him with adoration.

“Hey,” he said softly, hand sliding towards his love to hold him.

Magnus kissed him chastly in response and leaned into Alec. The both of them relished the shared warmth.

Alec broke away first and cleared his throat.

“So how was your day?” asked Alec.

Magnus shrugged, “decent enough, I guess. Anyways, what was it that you needed? I didn’t get a reply from you.”

“Oh, um...” Alec said, hand sliding into his jacket pocket and grabbing the box that held the ring.

“Well, with all that we’ve been through, I know without a doubt that I can’t live without you,” Alec started. “I love you so much, to the end of time. I hope you will accept this ring...”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said breathily in awe.

Alec begins to descend down to a knee, “Magnus Bane, will you-”

All a blur, Alec finds himself looking at the chandelier light above.

“Shit,” he swears.

“Alexander!” exclaims Magnus who is kneeling by his side checking for injuries.

Alec sighs. He looks at his left hand and sees that the ring was fine.

“Could you maybe pick up your things after you toss them?” Alec asks from the ground.

Magnus laughs and offers his boyfriend a hand to get up.

“Noted, darling,” he says.

Alec mumbles something under his breath about how the office would still be messy.

Magnus grabbed the books and scattered paperwork around him, beginning to tidy up the room.

Alec halts his tidying by getting up and grabbing his arm, “Wait. I didn’t get to finish.”

Magnus brows furrow, confused, “Okay?”

“So before I fell, I was going to ask,”Alec shakes his hand nervously but continues, “Magnus Bane, will you mar-”

Lips crash against his before his could finish.

“Yes!” said Magnus, absolutely elated.

Alec touches his forehead to his fiance’s. Their eyes were closed, just enjoying the happiness radiating from the both of them.

Alec’s hand slides down Magnus’ and stops to hold his left hand. He brings it up and gently kisses Magnus’ ring finger. He then steps back and opens the box, the ring shining brightly despite the dim lights of the room.

Magnus looks at the ring with wonder, “It’s lovely, Alexander...”

Alec slips the ring on his lover’s finger. It was a perfect fit, as if it was meant to be around Magnus’ finger all along.

He watches with adoration as Magnus raises his hand to eye level to admire the ring.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“No need,” Alec shakes his head. “I love you, and I want to be with you forever.”

They lean in for a kiss, soft as can be.

“Forever is a long time, my love,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips.

“And I’m forever yours,” Alec responds.

_Our story will be forever._


End file.
